Bifrost
by Cheesecake and Coconut
Summary: Being lost in a strange country is never cool. You have to deal with creepy creatures, adapt to new traditions and learn the local language. Iskra had a normal life, until her cat decided to take a stroll in the woods in the middle of a storm. From that day, Iskra's life was changed. But for better or worse?(not a Mary Sue I promise) Reviews are worshiped, Criticism is welcomed.
1. Introduction

Somewhere in the world, in a small town, a mother was in her daughter's room.

"What are you doing, ama?" Asked her daughter.

"I'm just just cleaning your sister's room." Answered the mother with a small smile.

"You've been crying ama, I know. I miss her too and I want to find her but please, ama, don't waste yourself away. You have to stay strong for her. What would she say if she saw you? You know how she is."

"I know Lucya, you are right. But it's been 3 weeks since she disappeared, the police said there was no clue as to what happened to her. They say she wasn't abducted, there was no sign of violence in her apartment, and they searched the wood behind her building and they didn't find any trace or clue as to what happened to her. They say she might have runaway!"

"That isn't possible, ama, and you know it. Her car is there and so are all her belongings, and I looked all over her flat for any sign that she might have run away. But I know her ama, she wouldn't be able to do it.

"She has no reason to go without telling us."

The sister, Lucya was now crying with her ama, both asking themselves in silence where this beloved daughter and sister could be. Hoping that they would see her again.

Alas, Fate was cruel and decided to torture the family a little more.

* * *

Many thanks to my beta BlackRoseRaven without whom this story would have never been published.


	2. Chapter 1

Hello dear readers, so this is the first chapter of Bifrost, I am really excited to post this because the action somehow begins now.

I only ask for a few reviews, you have no idea how your opion matters to a newbie author like me =D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in this story only my Oc and her cat.**

* * *

Chapter 2

Three weeks earlier...

Iskra was heading home after her shift at the hospital where she worked as an E.R nurse.

She was tired and hot and only wanted to snuggle into her fluffy bed and go right into Morpheus' embrace.

She had to call her ama first: she had promised she would, and after that she had to pick up her nieces from school. Even though she clearly didn't have the patience to deal with noisy kids at the moment, but family was family and she couldn't let her sister down today. Lucya had an appointment with her doctor, after all.

After what seemed to be years of driving, Iskra pulled her car into her building's private parking lot.

She quickly went to her apartment, tossing the keys into the jar on her left as she called for her beloved cat Coconut. She fed him, played with him, then grabbed the phone.

"Hello ama, it's me, Iskra. I just got home."

"How are you dear?" Asked her mother with a smile in her voice.

"Just tired, don't worry; tell me about you, ama, I missed you and papa so much."

"We're doing fine sweet-pea, we miss you all the same. Did Lucya ask you to take the girls?"

"Yes, I will be going in a few minutes, ama."

"Okay, be careful, Iskra: there will be a little storm today."

"I know ama, it's raining a little already. I really don't understand this weather, it's too hot to be raining!"

"Stop complaining about small matters and go already, I will be calling you back tomorrow."

"Okay, say hi to papa for me, bye bye."

"Bye, my dear."

Iskra was about to go out when she noticed Coconut sneaking out through the kitchen door, heading towards the woods.

"Stupid cat" grumbled Iskra. "Coconut! Come back here you lazy cat!"

The cat didn't even glance at his mistress and went running into the woods.

"Coco! Come on, it's raining, you're supposed to hate water and go inside."

Poor Iskra was ignored, leaving her no choice but to follow her cat into the woods, jumping when she heard thunder roaring above her head.

Muttering and cursing after her insolent cat, Iskra noticed that she was getting wet from the rain. She told herself that going out with a T-shirt, shorts and flip flops into the woods and under the rain wasn't a good idea.

"I should have brought an umbrella before getting into this mess." Then she screamed a well developed slew of crude words after her cat.

After walking and looking for her cat for ten minutes, the rain transformed into a real downpour and Iskra decided to walk back home and change into more appropriate clothing.

Her feet were all muddy at this point, making our heroine walk faster, steadily feeling more grumpier than she had already been.

"Strange." she thought aloud. "I should be at the border of the wood now."

Poor Iskra was trying to keep her panic and fear at bay: as a nurse, she could usually control her feelings and keep her head cool when in dire situations. But there was nothing more frightening than being lost in a wood in the middle of a storm.

Iskra was now tired and there were no sign of any buildings or of her cat Coconut.

Her stomach was twitching from her nerves. "All right Iskra, you are a big girl, don't cry, don't give in to fear. Just try and remember your survival training lessons from back at camp when you were a teen." She took a deep breath and looked around for any clue that could show her the way home.

That was when she noticed it. It was just a little detail really, a slight change in the air, but it caught her attention. The trees looked healthier, the green of the leaves was more vivid. The normal sad aura they had was happier now. And the air felt purer, as if it was devoid of the usual smell and taste of pollution.

"It's the fear, it's making me paranoid, I'm sure!" She walked forward towards where she thought she could hear a cat mewling.

And there was Coconut, hiding under the trunk of a dead tree, just across a small river that she had no idea existed before.

"You stupid cat, I'm so happy to see you." Iskra was on the verge of crying from the relief of seeing something familiar, and to add to that, a living being. Silly as it sounded, she felt safe with Coconut.

Iskra was now certain that she wasn't in the wood that she knew.

She was tired, wet, and it was still raining, so she decided to hide under the trunk with her cat, who was happy to see her, too, and was now comfortably sitting in her lap purring his heart out, lulling Iskra to a dreamless slumber.

What sounded like barking sounds was what stirred me out of my sleep. I looked around myself: Coconut was sleeping on my lap, and the rain had stopped.

The sounds were getting closer, and I could hear several things stamping. The first thought that came to mind was a bunch of wild animals running, but the sounds were almost human like.

I took Coconut in my arms and got out from under the dead trunk to get a look at who it might be.

I felt relieved at the thought that maybe I could get some help and finally go home.

I took a step forward and froze on the spot at the sight of what was coming closer to me. They were around twenty, more or less, and the shape was indeed human. They had arms and legs. But their faces were monstrous: some had deformed faces like the flesh had been scraped and burnt. But the most terrifying were the eyes and teeth; they had a look of hunger and a murderous glint in their irises, and the teeth were so sharp and pointed that I was sure they could eat anything without problem.

They had spotted me, that much was clear, since they were now running towards me with their "I'm going to tear your flesh apart and eat you" look. So I did the first thing that any one would do, I screamed like a dying boar and ran.

I was slashed by wild branches, I stumbled on random rocks but I didn't care. I just gripped my dear cat, screaming like a wild goose and running for my life. I didn't want to look behind me, because I knew they were gaining on me.

I knew I had stamina, I was an ex athlete and runner, but I also knew my own limits. I was hungry, cold and I was wearing flip flops.

That didn't stop me, though: I ran as fast as I could. I stumbled upon a clearing, where I stopped: the noises had fallen a little bit behind, and I felt relieved that I had shaken them off. I decided to hide in the crook of a tree to gain my breath.

A twig snapped on my left and I turned stiffly: just a squirrel, which took off the second I saw it.

Suddenly a foul smell invaded my nose followed by a loud breathing. Hands gripped me with iron fists. I screamed at the hideous face in front of me.

The monster laughed as I squirmed to break free, but he was too strong. I clawed at his hands and face, but that didn't seem to bother him.

Coconut jumped at his face and scratched his eyes, causing the beast to let me go. His friends were in sight now, and were making their way towards us.

I grabbed up Coconut and ran, screaming for my life again. Something whizzed past me, inches away from my face, and one of the creatures dropped behind me. I kept running as more arrows whizzed past me.

I stumbled over the root of a tree and I fell head first to the ground, letting go of Coconut, who found refuge on the highest branch of a tree. I scrambled to get up, but it was too late. One of them made his way towards me, what looked like a sword in his hand. I was on my knees, frozen from fear, and he was just inches away with his sword held high above his head. I closed my eyes, waiting for pain and death.

Warm liquid splashed on my face instead. I opened my eyes and met with monstrous dead eyes. I looked further, and my eyes rested upon a brown leather pair of boots, before I looked up and was met by the most beautiful face I had ever seen. Straight blond hair, clear blue eyes and fair skin. Black blood smeared his face and sword. I touched my cheek where the warm liquid was getting colder and looked at my hands; black blood, the monster's blood.

I screamed and moved backward, crying loudly. The man took a step towards me and that sent me into a hysterical fit. I was hyperventilating and in full panic now.

The man knelt in front of me and said something I didn't understand, he kept whispering in an unknown language until I calmed down, my crying just a whimper now. I looked with confusion at him.

"Who are you? Where am I? I want to go home." I said to the beautiful man, hiccuping.

He looked strangely at me and said something in his language. I whimpered in response.

Two other men came into view, twins. They said something to the blond man and looked at me with pity in there eyes. The blond guy went to them and whispered something to the twins. They looked wide eyed at me and talked vividly with the blond man. He nodded and came back, stretching his hand out to me, and he said something in another language more guttural than the first one he used. I frowned, not understanding what he wanted. He frowned in response then smiled.

He pointed at himself and said with a smile: "Glorfindel,".

So his name is Glorfindel. I pointed to myself and said "Iskra, my name is Iskra".

His smile widened and he took my hand, pulling me up in an instant.

I was still afraid, but the three of them seemed friendly. I wobbled a little, then frowned and panicked when I didn't spot Coconut. I looked around and saw him on a branch.

"Coconut come, they seem like friends and they saved us from those monsters."

Coconut meowed and jumped into my arms. I turned back to the men, they looked like they were waiting for me. I smiled nervously and took a step forward... and that was when I noticed it.

They had pointed ears, and I embraced oblivion like an old friend.


	3. Chapter 2

Here is the second chapter of Bifrost, I hope you enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writting it :)

A big thanks for the reviews, you guys really know how to encourage me, it is really helpfull.

I know it is a short chapter and I don't know if I can make the following chapters longer but I promise I'll do my best to give you, my dear readers, a good story.

The plot takes time to settle but it will soon get more interesting.

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Tolkiens universe just my OC.**

* * *

Chapter 2.

I woke up with a start. I looked around me, confused by my surroundings, seeing trees and a small fire before the memories came all crashing down on me, and I started to cry. I instinctively laid my hand on the ball of fur next to me. Coconut was my only thread to sanity.

A hand holding a flask of what I supposed to be water suddenly appeared in front of me. It was one of the twins.

I took the flask from his hand, shyly glancing at him. He really had pointy ears.

I smelled the contents: yes, it was indeed water. I drank a little before giving it back, grateful.

He smiled, said something in his singsong language before winking at me. I looked around, trying to see where the others were, but it was just the two of us.

I looked at the fire, trying to take all that had happened in. I was stuck in a different world, that much was clear... I had been chased by monstrous beings, then saved by angels with pointy ears and no wings.

Maybe I'm dreaming, or I'm dead. No, that couldn't be. It felt too real to be a dream, and I didn't think that I was dead either.

Petting Coconut, a funny thought came to mind and I laughed, earning a look from my protector/captor: I still didn't know whether to trust them or not.

If I didn't know better, I would have thought that I was stuck in some Lord of the Rings story book. After all, the blond guy said his name was Glorfindel. I didn't remember the story in detail, only that it was about a ring and elves. Nor did I remember the names, just a few like Glorfindel, Gandalf and Elrond.

Speaking of the devil, here he came with the other twin, holding three horses. I really couldn't help it but laugh like crazy. They looked at me with concern.

"Sorry, sorry. I just had a stupid thought, that's all." I said, laughing still. Definitely a really stupid thought. What made me laugh even more was the fact that they didn't understand what I was saying, and I still talked like they did. I was laughing so much that tears rolled out of my eyes, until I found myself crying. Hysterically crying. Only one thought came to mind then.

I was a total wreck.

* * *

Hours turned to days, and days turned to weeks. At first it was hard to travel on a horse, even though I was just sitting behind Glorfindel.

The first few days, I was a real mess, crying every time I remembered that I was far from home... which meant always. Then my behaviour took a different turn. I was just impassive. I didn't cry or smile.

As for Coconut, he too was troubled and edgy, but he quickly accepted his situation. The only thing that bothered him was the horse ride. He scratched me when I put him in the saddle the first time, but he got used to it, and now just seemed pouty every time he returned there.

After a week, a new issue presented itself: my clothes. The weather wasn't that hot and I obviously couldn't stay in my shorts and flip-flops.

When we arrived at the border of the woods, Glorfindel made a sign a stop at Elladan and Elrorhir (we had finally introduced ourselves) and helped me off of Asfaloth, Glorfindel's horse.

He told me with few words and many signs, that I was to stay here with him while the twins went and fetched us some things that we needed for the rest of the journey.

And so, I went to sit under a tree and Coconut went off hunting for small prey, or maybe just to play around. He took the chance to every time we stopped.

Tears welled in my eyes, ready to spill, but I had to be strong. I must be if I wanted to survive, and I knew I had to adapt fast in order to do so.

I made a list of what I had to do for my survival.

First of all, I had to learn the language. I was already starting to: I would point things out to either Glorfindel or the twins, and they would name it for me, pronouncing the words slowly.

After learning the basics of communication, I would have to learn the ways of this world and the traditions.

I have to work really hard and find a way home.

When Elladan and Elrorhir came back, they brought back clothes for me and a pair of boots.

It was a dark green bell sleeved dress and leather-like bodice. The boots, although a bit big for my feet, were comfortable enough, and it was all completed with a red cloak. I felt like I was disguised for Halloween.

"_It is not much, but you will not draw attention to yourself when we leave the borders on the morrow." _Glorfindel had such an apologetic expression on his face that I smiled and nodded my thanks. I didn't understand his words, but it was clear what he meant.

We set up camp early that night. I guessed that we had to leave at dawn the next morning.

As I lay in my bedroll, staring at the starry sky above me, I couldn't help but notice how the environment seemed livelier, the colours were brighter, the sounds more clear. It made me feel more alive. It made the memories of my own world seem greyish, like an old picture. It was a bittersweet feeling. I smiled as I felt Coconut curl up on my stomach and I let my eyes drift shut, content that, at least, I had a little piece of home with me.

* * *

I woke up cold and damp with morning dew, which it wasn't really pleasant for someone used to warm blankets and a soft bed.

We had a quick breakfast made of dried fruits and some type of nuts. then we got back on our horses and began the last phase of our journey.

Two weeks passed. And finally, we arrived at what seemed like a long river, and I was happy when Elrorhir exclaimed "_home_".

We took a very small break as they were eager to be home sooner than later. They were happy, but a wave of sadness washed over me as it made me think that I was far away from home, possibly in another universe entirely.

I felt a hand on my shoulder. I raised my head and gazed into Glorfindel's clear blue eyes.

He had an almost sad look on his face, as if he could understand what I felt. I gave a tiny smile to reassure him that I was okay.

I might be far from home, but at least I wasn't alone.

Two days later, we were back in a forest. The weather was cold: it felt like late winter, when it was chilly but still bearable.

I had the uneasy feeling of being watched. Goosebumps were slowly crawling on my skin. I, instinctively, inched closer to Glorfindel, and he tightened his hold on me as we trotted down a small path between the trees.

Suddenly, Elladan said something and we all stopped. All of their eyes were fixed on the left, and they looked so sad.

I heard it then. Beautiful voices, singing: I didn't understand but I felt it in my very soul.

They were singing goodbye.

* * *

Don't forget to review, even if it is anonymous, I'll take it as long as it a constructive criticism and of course, no flaming :)


End file.
